My Guardian Angel
by BlackButterflySkull
Summary: In the Inchidian universe, The league and there ruthless assassins rule it all. Expertly trained and highly valued the league assassins are the backbone of the government. But not even the league is immune to corruption.
1. Inchidian universe

_In the Inchidian universe, The league and there ruthless assassins rule it all. Expertly trained and highly valued the league assassins are the backbone of the government. But not even the league is immune to corruption._

_HE WAS BORN AND TRAINED TO KILL_

_Commanding Assassin Randy Orton once turned his back to the League and has been hunted by them ever since. Though many have tried, none can kill him or stop him from completing his current mission to protect Eve Lesnar, a woman whose father's political alliance has made her a target. _

_SHE MUST ACCEPT HIS PROTECTION- OR DIE_

_As her world become even deadlier, Eve must entrust her life to the same kind of beast who once killed her mother and left her for dead. _

_Old enemies and new threaten them both and the only way they can survive is to overcome their suspicions and learn to trust in the once who threaten them the most: each other._


	2. PROLOGUE

_PROLOGUE_

"_I quite The League tonight"_

_Dr. Austin paused at the deep voice coming out of the darkest corner of his office. He looked up from his computer, but he couldn't see even the smallest trace of the man hidden in the shadows._

_He was used to that_

_As a trained League assassin, Randy Orton was literally one with the blackness night. No one ever saw him coming or going ever._

_They only felt the sting of death as he dealt it to them._

_Even though Agustin was a doctor sworn to save any life he could, this brutal killer was the only man he ever trusted at his back and with his family._

"_You can't quite. you can only retire" he doctor said, that meant ritual suicide whenever assassin duties became more than a League solider could mentally bear or their bodies became too scarred or to damaged to carry out their mission any longer_

_Once a target was give, it was given. Succeed or die._

_There was no third option._

_No One Voluntarily Left The League._

_No one_

_Randy stepped out of the shadows. His solid flat black battle suit hugged every sharp curve of his well-muscled body. The outline of daggers was tatted that was embroidered in a dark blood red down the sleeves. The only external designation an assassin bore was that tattoo._

_Randy daggers held a crown above each hilt, letting the universe knows he was the most lethal of his kind._

_A command assassin of the first rank._

_As always Randy was calm. Cold. Lethal. Trait that had been drilled into him as a child._

_Randy has never smiled, never once broken that military training that had left him emotionally broken_

_The most disturbing thing of all was the fact that his eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades. People had no idea where he was looking or what he was thinking or who his next target was. _

_This was the one man who wouldn't go down without a fight._

_Randy was the best they ever trained and the league had no idea of what they created. _

_Giving all Randy been through he'd still retained his soul._

_Life wasn't fair._

"_If you don't kill them, The League will kill you" Randy cocked his head at his words_

"_They will come to you with everything they have" the doctor continued_

"_And I will fight with everything they taught me to be"_

_All he hoped was that Randy would find a peace that had peace._

_Even if he had to die to find it._


	3. Chapter 1

A Nemesis

"Your life is nothing to us. But how you treat us in the next few minutes will decide if we kill you quick or make it real painful.

She choked at the stench of his breath falling against her cheek from these men that kidnap her from her own room in the middle of the night. Before she could think of what happened last night, his wet lips covered hers.

Eve Gagged.

"Why you bitch" he drew back to hit her

A bomb on his spaceship sends them tumbling.

"We're being attacked" the tall man ran out of the room

Before Eve could move another man grabbed her by the arm and handcuffed her to a steal beam pole

He grabbed her jaw and shoved her back against the wall so hard it blinded her for a moment

"We will finish with you when this is over" he promised her as he ran back with his partner

"I will not die here" she shouted as her childhood nightmare tried to weaken her.

For a briefest moment she thought it might be her father with a rescue party, but she knew better.

He was still in his consulate meeting and thought she was safe in her room. Just like the day she lost her mother, he will never know until he was notified of her death.

Her life was nothing but a paycheck and everyone intended to cash it in.

She would die out here in space, raped and tortured.

She was the princess of all the planets of the universe but today she was going to be like a stranger by herself in a planet that she didn't know, no one will find her until a couple of days later.

Her only hope was whoever attracted them killed them all.

Closing her eyes, she prayed for a quick death.

The lights when off, Eve sat in total darkness as she mentally prepared herself.

_The end was near_

Suddenly everything when still and silent.

Eve coughed until her throat burned from the smoke that was coming inside from the outside.

Outside their were sounds of approaching feet, whoever it was quickly ran past her room.

She tries to work her bloodied hands out of the cuffs, at least until she heard someone else outside her door.

"I'm checking it out now" a man voice said from the hallway

"There's some life-form in here about the size of a small human. Might even be another child…. I just want to make sure" it was silent for a few seconds as she heard something trying to cut through the steel door.

"Screw you Phil, some of us aren't the same low-bred animal you are" there was a lot of noise but that voice was loud and unforgettable.

"Hell no, I'm not sober you think I'd be doing this shit if I were? I don't see your fat ass down here in the trenches so shut it before I forget I'm supposed to actually like you.

What Galaxy was he from?

He didn't sound like a rescuer.

He didn't even sound nice

Eve wasn't sure if her situation was about to become better or….. A whole lot worse_._

There was a loud pop just before a large piece of the door feel in.

Light from a small hand torch lightens the whole room traveling around, stopping as it illuminated her. Despite the pain in her eyes from the light, she tried to see beyond that, but all she saw was a large black blob.

Slowly Eve got to her feet as the large blob moved closer to her until it turned into a soldier dressed in a black battle suite, a black helmet covered his face.

Who was he?

What was he?

Was he human?

Was she humanoid?

Or some other creature

She stared at him still uncertain it he would help her, or harm her more but to her surprise he shut off the torch, he moved closer as he unstrapped his helmet and removed it.

Eve was amazed by the handsomeness of his face.

Shored hair he had an earpiece and a mic so that he was still communication with whomever he'd been talking to earlier. His light blue eyes were set on hers.

There was something that made him look savage and dangerous.

A common habit among thieves and criminals.

His gaze moved slowly over her body then back to her face, she saw the pity and concern he give her "I'm john… John Cena" he said gently "I'm not going to hurt you I promise."

For some reason she believe him.

John moved toward her cautiously "can you understand me"

She realized his accent was Ritadarich , an allied planet to her own.

"Yes" she answered back.

He nodded as he removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Everything's all right, The Sentellas we'll take you home" he knelt down to examine the cuffs as he saw how bloodied and bruised her wrists were.

Who were the Sentellas I never heard of them.

"So I see you were definitely determined to get free weren't you?" nodding she could smell the alcohol on his breath but he locked completely sober

He tapped at his earpiece to open the channel

"You did what?" he snapped at whoever was on the other end

"Dam it Phil, you stupid son of bitch I've got a prisoner here who I'm trying to cut loose from a set of cuffs. Couldn't you have given me a little warning first? I swear to the gods if I live though this you're a dead man… And you assholes wonder why I do this shit drunk… how long?"

Eve swallowed "how long for what?"

"Three minutes?" john growled

"I hate you Phil... I really really hate you" as he keep trying frantically to cut through the cuffs

"There military made" she told him it would take something a lot more powerful than his tools to cut through them.

"the ship about to blow isn't it?" he give her a conforming look as he pulled at the chain with this hands, yeah right like he could break it with his care hands

"Just leave" Eve looked at john

"You're not going to die because of me" Eve finished but the true was she wanted him to take her with him but it was not possible, if he tried there were both going too died.

"Am not leaving you here" John smiled

"Your done your good for today" Eve look away from him

"No good goes unpunished" John said

Before she could open her mouth to say something a dark shadow fell over them,

She looked up expecting to be one of her kidnapers,

But it was something far more sinister and a thousand times deadlier.

It was also the last thing she ever expected to see…

**Nemesis…..**

Nemesis was the most feared assassin to ever live.

Every known government, including her own, wanted him dead and the price on his head was staggering, no one had ever had a higher one. No one.

Maybe it's not him

But she knew better.

Everyone above the age of three knew the stories of the creatures who wore black battle suit with a jacket that held a metal skull with a steel halo and crossed League sword on the back of it.

It was trademark he left on all the bodies of his victims. He took pride in his brutal trade, especially when he killed others oh his kind.

He was the most lethal assassin to ever walk on this Universe.

No one could ever match this power of his cruelty…..

No one had ever survived an encounter with him ever.

Expecting him to kill them both, she was stunned when john stepped back and Nemesis broke the cuffs apart without using anything except his gloved hands.

God he must be strong like no other.

He scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing at all and wrapped the jacket around her.

"What are you waiting on john?" he growled in an electronically distorted voice

"Gets your ass moving John we have to go!"

John snorted as he grab his helmet from the floor.

"_Fifty-five seconds and counting you bastards better start running. You're about to be fried."_


	4. Chapter 2

**A Solider Not A Lovesick Man**

John run passed them as he jump to their won ship.

Eve help to Nemesis for dear life.

Nemesis tighten his grip on her as he jump,

To Eve surprise Nemesis protected her from getting hurt with his own body.

Eve was in the arms of the most lethal being ever born….

A creature who was currently being hunted by every know government. He was everything she hated in the universe, Violent, Ruthless, and Relentless.

Nemesis had never saved anyone until her.

"Why did you save me?" he didn't answer instead he took her into a room that served as some sort of infirmary.

Medical tools and bottles of medicine were carefully placed neither in a glass cabinet nor far from a large bed.

Eve glanced up at Nemesis, afraid he might still kill her.

But he seemed to be ignoring her, at least as much as he could give the fact that she was in his arms.

He placed her gently on the bed and graded a warmed blanket;

He wrapped it around her with a gentleness she'd never have attributed to a ruthless killer.

Eve was minutely attuned to him.

He seemed larger than a human, taller, stronger, and massive, she had no idea what species he belonged to yet he had to be at least humanoid.

What was he?

And she had to admit there was nothing hotter than a man with that kind of honed physique whose face was totally hidden.

Whose past was a complete mystery to the entire universe.

A total renegade who answer to no one's laws but his own

This was the deadliest creature ever born and he slowly removed her cuffs from her bruised wrists with a tenderness that was unfathomable.

Eve could feel his gaze on her; it was almost as tangible as a touch,

He passed her hands by her arms as he removed her cuffs

He hesitated by her side as if he unsure of himself.

The idea of so lethal killer being bashful ... hesitating was just unbelievable.

The door opened to revel john, who held a half empty bottle of alcohol.

"Phil wanted me to tell you that the next time he says runs, we should leave the Vic's on board and get the hell out, and I agree"

"You were the one who didn't run" Nemesis reminded him

"Oh yeah that was me, wasn't it?" he took another drink from her bottle

"Are you taking me home" she asked them

"Soon" Nemesis spoke

Before she could even blink he grabbed the alcohol from john hands and he was gone.

Randy locked the door behind him before he leaned against the wall and let out a long breath of relief at being always from Eve.

There was a part of him he couldn't control that was the part that Eve woken every time he saw her.

Even now he could feel her pressed against him. He could feel her breast against his chest.

Feel her think supple arms wrapped around his neck as he'd carried her.

He will give anything to have her in the same way but this time both of them naked.

And release to her al that torture she was making him feel at this point.

And to think he'd mistakenly believe he'd survived real torture in his past...

He removes his hot helmet so that he could breathe and try to relax.

He pulled his dark shakes from his pocket and covered his eyes and moved to the control room.

Phil brooks and Jeff Hardy were joking with each other when he entered

"He Jeff..." Phil pause "check it… the man is without his guise… you think he wants to be found out or is he looking for a reason to kill the woman? What odds are you taking?"

Jeff snorted

A typical Andarion Male,

Phil belonged to the most brutal of all know races who feed himself with humans.

Long black hair pulled perfectly back…

Jeff in the other hand had black hair let loose and he was a full human.

Jeff tosses a throwing knife at Phil head. Phil caught it and laughed before he tossed it back at Jeff, who caught it just as easily.

"You keep doing that human, and you're going to hurt my feelings"

"You don't have feelings Andarion.  
"Not true compared to Randy I'm as sensitive as a woman."

Randy sends him a brutal look

Eve touched a part of his soul, a part of him, preferred to think was long dead and damaged.

She alone, had made him see beauty in a universe he normally despised.

Randy scoffed at his own stupidity he knew better

Phil turned in his chair "Speaking of women… who's that chick you guys almost died over?"

Clearing his throat keeping his tone even and flat Randy open his mouth "EveLesnar "

Jeff and Phil were loyal to each other as much as they were loyal to him;

He was just Randy he didn't have to put his jacket and his helmet to be Nemesis around them

That alone made him invisible.

Randy stand in front of the bed watching Eve sleep...

She was exquisite

He was tempted to remove his glove and feel the softness; he knew her flawless skin would hold

You don't need softness

It was true. Sex came with a severe risk and he tender to avoid it.

He didn't like being naked and unarmed around anyone.

Whose few minutes weren't worth his life?

At least they hand's been until now….

Randy walk into the control room and spoke to john "send a message to Broke Lesnar that I'llreturn hisdaughter. I want him to know that we The Sentellas had nothing to do with her abduction"

John snorted and got up. Randy pull of his jacket and pull off his black shades and rubbed his eyes.

Few min later john returned and took his seat "Lesnar will be expecting you. He also wants a meeting with me. Funny how were wanted criminal until they need us…. I think Leasnar want to propose a contract for Eve protection" John finished

Randy heart quickened, but he hide all sings of it "did you schedule a meeting?"

"This evening" john said looking straight down at Randy shades. The shades that Randy will always use to cover his eyes, which he never showed to the world. He couldn't stand them.

"I don't know if you should accept Lesnar contract, we can't afford distractions" Randy hated the way john was able to read him

"Were killers not babysitters" he finished

"Your attracted to her" it was a statement that john was making, not a question.

"I'm not blind or dead… yet... can you tell me she holds no appeal for you?"

John laughed "hell yeah- I'd definitely love to get a piece of that. But I seen the way you look at her, face it Randall you're infatuated with her and that not like you."

She a beautiful woman …. Nothing more" Randy responded

"Nothing more "john question with a cocked eyebrow

"This discussion is done" he retrieved his shades from the table and put them on to hide his odd blue, human eyes. With one last grimace at john he left the room.

He was a solider not a lovesick man

Especially not a girl whose father ruled a government and an army that wanted him dead.

She was nothing to him and she would never be anything more than a left over memory.

At least that's what he thought until he entered the room and came face to face with her and those haunting green eyes.

The door slid open, she turn then froze as her breath caught at the last things she expected to see…

Whoa…

Tall and lean, he was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her entire life.

It was as if he were the deadliest of predators there wasn't another soldier in the entire universe who could match him in terms of beauty or lethal demeanor.

His black hair was cut really short and his features were sharp an icy.

He wore a pair of black shades that annoyed her.

Since she couldn't see the upper part of his face or the color of his eyes.

Not that it mattered; she saw enough to know that in the land of gorgeous men, he had no competition.

But at the end of the day he was a killer not as bad as nemesis was but a killer nor less.

Randy paused as he caught the look of hearted in Eve Green eyes by the look in her eyes, it was obvious she hated his guts, and that was without her knowing he was

Nemesis

the same guy that laid her down in the bed.

Yet even her avoid disdain for him, his body reacted to her.

Every part of him craved her.

Eve was the only woman he'd really wanted and damned if he knew why.

There was just something about her that reached out to him.

Something about seemed pure and untouched filled of Innocents, and it made him forget, even for a moment how sullied he was.

He was Nemesis. Alone lethal. Cold

Yet a part of him, he hated wanted to know, just once what it would fell like to be held by a woman like her.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 3

**Hybrid what?**

Narrowing his eyes in aggravation at himself he finally spoke "I assume you're feeling better"

Eve eyed him "you're Andarian"

She could tell by his teeth that look like fangs and his assent

He ran his tongue over his teeth "don't worry I've eaten already"

"Are you the one who will take me home?"

"If you prefer, I could float you back where we found you"

He expected her to cut loose with profanity all over him, but she surprised him

"You know your sarcasm isn't appreciated right now. I been through a lot"

Randy did something he'd never done before. He backed off.

He cut a slight bow to her "forgive me, Princess I'm not trained for manners"

Eve would have asked him what he was trained for but the answer was obvious.

To Kill.

Layla one of the nurses retuned to give Eve some clothes "oh Randy I didn't know you were here"

Eve notice Layla disconfirm

"I'll wait outside" he said as he left them alone

"You don't like him?" Eve question

"No" she said in a rush "it not that it just… he just… a little frightening I guess"

"Who is he?"

"Randy..." Layla paused "I don't know his last name it never used"

Layla leaned closer and whispered

"The rumors that run around here claim he's a reneged League Assassin"

Eve jaw open with disbelief "But The League doesn't allow their assassins to leave"

"Exactly Randy's the only one who's ever left and who managed to live beyond a few hours. I've heard he was some kind of decorated hero, a commander even."

"Why did he leave?"

Layla shock her head "no one knows. It's not something he ever talks about. Then again most people around here tend to avoid him because he's a hybrid"

Eve cocked her left eyebrow "Hybrid what?"

"Half human half Andarian"

"I didn't think we could breed with them"

"Neither did I but Have you seen an Andarian like him before?"

No Eve hadn't

"But don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine alone with him. He's one of the best The Sentella has"

Eve opened the door and entered the corridor to meet her hostel escort

Once again, she was stunned by the fierce sight of him.

Even though he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over her chest, she had a feeling he could launch himself at an enemy faster than she could blink.

He could probably kill her just as quickly like staring at a beautiful wild animal

You knew could rip you in shreds before you could even call for help.

He pushed himself always from the wall "you ready?"

Eve nodded; she'd heard many tales about the League's most prized soldiers,

They were trained to kill political target

They were allowed no spouses. No friends, family, or social relations of any kind.

No physical comforts

It was kill or be killed.

Once trained they were The League's eternal property.

The only way out was to die.

Even her father that had more courage than most, refused to disobey a league directive

"Were you really in The League?" granted it was a blunt question but her curiosity was killing her. Randy showed no emotion what so ever. Nor did he answer the question

Randy led her toward the black fighter in the far left corner of the bay. They passed several people, but no one spoke a greeting to him, In fact a number of them purposefully moved out of this way or hid behind something as soon as they saw him approach.

He placed his hands around her waist, and lifted her up to the ladder of the fighter. He was delectable even for a psycho glanced back inside the cockpit was this the correct ship? Where was she supposed to sit, when there was only one seat?

_His Lap_?

"Sit forward on the sea" Randy instructed as he notice her hesitation still unsure she did as he said. There was no place for him to sit -Except- behind her. Touching her.

Truing to distract herself from the warm body sling in behind her, she studied the ships controls, the main panel reminded her of a museum pieces. Randy must have notice her interest.

"It's a Black Vein fighter." A chill went down her spine as she recognized the model. Expensive and fast they were ships own by the top scum and elite outlaws. "Doesn't Nemesis fly one of this?"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder "are you he?"

His features were impassive "we're really _good _friends" she arched her brow at the way he said good. There seemed to be a note that told her they were closer then just friends "like lovers?"

He handed her a helmet "I fuck him all the time" again his tone was completely devoid of emotion

Eve curled her lip at his unnecessary crudity. She didn't know why, but her heart sank at the thought of him being gay.

"Have you had any idea how much money you could make by turning your lover in?"

"Yes I do"

"Then why haven't you?"

"It's not worth my life besides someday I actually like him"

She could feel his arms moving behind her and realized he was removing his shades curious she tried to turn around

"Don't!" He snapped

Eve stiffened. What about his eyes made him so angry?

His strong arms came around her to press and flip the switches in front of her. As he did so, his sleeve pulled back enough that she could catch a glimse of The League tattoo on his wrist in the gap between the sleeve and his black gloves. -It was true- He really had been in The League.

_Holly shit…_

She leaned back as Randy reached across her. The moment she did, his body jerked at the unexpected contact and she brushed against a part of him that was swollen and hard. A wicked smile curved Eve lips. He was so not gay. At least not entirely

Randy was instantly inflamed by her body pressed against his. Her hips were right against his cock which only made him harder.

A woman like her would never willingly touch something as unclean as he was. Nothing about him was decent or right. He was an abomination of a man.

_He was Nemesis..._

Eve started to shift in her seat "sit still" he ordered, his voice was hard. She crossed her arms over her chest and slammed back against his chest so hard that he felt his breath left him.

She blinked her eyes, trying to stay awake but she was so tired. Randy barely caught her before she slumped into the controls.

_How can you be asleep with a trained assassin behind you?_

Pulling her back, he cradled her with his body so that she could be as comfortable as possible. She turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest with one hand resting just above his cock. His body erupted with heat as he imagined her like this while they were both naked.

_This is going to be a long ride…._

He picked her hand up; her long graceful fingers like the rest of her were dainty and beautiful. Before he could stop himself, he removed one of his gloves, so that he could hold her hand in his and feel her skin. He been right her skin was softer then velvet. He couldn't stop wanting to take his helmet off and lay those fingers against his face but he knew better.

Grinding his teeth, he saw the ugliness of his hands covering the beauty of hers. The hand that had taken so many lives was covering a hand of an Innocent person. He put her hand down and replaced his glove.


	6. Chapter 4

Part Four

Eve turned around and watched Randy leaving, she didn't know anything about him really but for some reason, she wondered if she'd ever see John or him again. She ran to her father's outstretched arms. Her heart was light with now that she was safe and returned.

Randy paused as he saw Eve watching him. Her father continued to hold her in his arms as if afraid of letting her go. Not that he blamed the man; he'd do the same with his kid if he'd had one he'd almost lost. Then again he would never take that kind of chance with a kid of his. His child would never be allowed out of his sight.

And still eve watched him….

Damn, she was most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Even in a battle suite that didn't fit her and with her face bruised, she still took his breath away. And for a moment, he wouldn't help wondering what it would feel like to hold her…

_-Stop being stupid, you're an assassin_.-

Pushing her out of his thoughts, he prepared to lunch and get out of this place. He didn't belong here with decent people. He was an animal and he knew it. No one ever hugged him, very few had even been kind to him. His own mother had abandoned him to a human orphanage

_-Not even your own mother wanted you, Freak-_

He flinched at the sound of Commander Orton cruel voice in his head… His adoptive father…. The man hadn't wanted a son; the commander had only wanted a legacy. And that was what had been beaten into him since he was a little kid.

_-You are my gift to The League and you will be a Legend-_

A legend that had turned into their curse. To him kindness, are things that would get him killed, and he had no intention of dying.

Turning his ship around and made his way to his own isolated home. The only place where he felt safe. The only place where he felt even the slightest bit like he belonged. The only person who knew his house existed was John. This was the only place that there was no chance of anyone finding him. As soon as he entered his house, his four pets assailed him with happy licks. His pets were fiercely loyal. Unlike human or other so-called civilized beings.

Randy made his way up the stairs to his left, were his large, soft bed that welcomed him. As the sky began to lighten, he saw a ship zoom overhead. It had to be John. The loran's heard the loud crackle of John engines and jumped from the bed to greet him. "Randal" John yelled below "When are you going to lock these animals up" "when they lock you up" Randy replied "well" he asked as John was across the foo of his bed

"I told Lesner we were bucked, I wound not mind , it'd be worth guarding her just for the eyes candy alone- sheez can you imagine being around _that _day in and day out…" He paused and locked at Randy "I wonder if she sleeps naked… Bet she showers that way, every day even. Think about it I'll even bet she'd naked underneath her clothes." Randy rolled his eyes at his friend comment.

John rolled and propped himself to his elbows, starring at the sky. "This is a great view; you should try it when you're drunk." "You should try it sober" Randy smirked at him. "Ouch that hurt" John paused "I'll quite _my_ drinking on _your_ wedding day"

Randy stood up, he headed toward the stairs. "Wait" John called stopping him "I thought you might want to know, The League has upgraded their contract on Eve life. Both Christian and Edge have signed on to track her." Randy went cold Christian was lethal and cruel. As for Edge... that baster was insane, Brutal more than that, he was trained by the best of The League and, while he'd failed to be admitted as an assassin , he was dangerous to the extremes "when did you find this out?" "On my way here"

Christian cold most likely be stopped…. Edge on the other hand…. He wouldn't stop until his target was mutilated and dead. He'd spend the first half of his life killing for The League and he knew too well what assassin especially Christian and Edge, would do to her before they ended her life. . Now Randy was an avenger not a murderer. He left The League; he'd sworn he would protect the innocent victims chosen by the League and other assassins. He couldn't let her die it was against everything he stand for. Now he was Justice, and Justice would never allow Eve to die over something that didn't even concern her.

It wasn't his job or his responsibility to guard Eve. He'd done his sentence in hell when he belonged to the League. To be alone with her and not touch her would be an even worse torture for him than the missions he'd been forced to execute against his will. Eve's battered face drifted through his mind. Had they been few minutes later, she'd have been raped and murdered….. In that instant, Randy made his decision.

"Call Lesnar"

-new chapter hope you guys like it so thanks for the people that like this Fic…. Am trying to upload a new chapter every week for all my stories so keep checking and also Happy  
Mother's Day… my mom is Mexican so we celebrates on Friday and also Sunday and if you guys have any ideas of story's you guys want to see me write feel free to send me PM and let me know and I will write it love you guys…-


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if the other chapter was a little confusing, the last thing I want is to get you guys confused at all, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Part Five

Eve Lesner moved closer to the door, as a tall shadow fell across her, Her breath caught as she froze in terror. Cold, blue eyes stared at her, a maniacal smile twisted his lips. Eve ran to the door, only to have him grab her and sling her away from it.

"Guards!" She screamed, knowing the soldiers outside her room would come to her rescue. Clucking his tongue the assassin shook his head "they can't hear you sweetie, their death."

Tears of frustrated pain showed in her eyes as she started into the assassins unfeeling face. Eve kicked and punched as she fought against him with everything she had. It just wasn't enough. The assassin held his blaster to her cheek, his twisted laughter filling her ears as she waited for the final explosive sound that would end her life.

_In any second she will be on the floor covered with blood._

The door burst open with a resounding crash, "Drop it Christian" Eve went cold in relief at the deep voice she remembered so well, it was him...

_Randy_

opening her eyes, She turned her head to see Randy standing calmly in the doorway, his armed braced on either side of the frame as if he was chatting with a friend. This dark shades covered his eyes like before. "I'll kill her, freak," Christian said as he clicked off the blaster's lock. Randy appeared unaffected by the insult and threat, and why would he be? it wasn't like the blaster was pressing against his head.

Randy released a bored sign, "Then I'll kill you and laugh while I do it. Either way it's no real sweat off my balls. Release her and you can at least walk away alive. But the offer will not stay for long. Make your mind up quick before I kill you just for getting me out on a night when I'd rather be at home doing needlework."

Eve swallowed at the ambivalence of his tone, she would appreciate his ability to remain calm had it not been her life they were negotiating over.

"do you think I fear you, half-breed?" Christian sneered, refusing to release is grip on her throat.

Randy shifted to one side of the door frame. "stop stalling, asshole, Do you honestly think I' be stupid enough to stand here until your partner comes up behind me?" He snapped his fingers.

a unconscious man was shoved through the door.

Christian cursed.

"I really hate taking out the trash" John joined Randy as he wiped his hands together.

Christian released her

Right after Christian moved his weapon toward the pair standing in the doorway, before he could aim at either man, two blasters came out of nowhere to balance their sight on his body. two red targeting lasers hovered without shaking- one between his eyes and one over his dick.

"Think" Randy said ominously, clicking back the release of his blaster with his thumb. Christian gave a nervous laugh, and held up his hands. "I wouldn't actually try to shoot you, I just wanted to see if you were as good as they say." Then he drop his weapon kicking it to the pair standing by the door.

"Better, then you think" Randy replied.

Angry blue eyes focused on Eve with an unspoken promised he would be back "It was nothing personal Princess, it was all business" he bend and slapped his partner awake. within seconds, the pair of assassins were gone.

"Smoke and Burn" John said to Randy on his way out the door.

Randy turned his attention to Eve, who makeup had ben ruined by her tears, He wanted desperately to comfort her, but didn't know how. the handful of times he'd cried he'd been beaten for it. Since tender words and touches were all but alien to him, he had no idea how to offer them to someone else. He didn't ever understand why he had the urge. Compassion for other had been drilled out of him and yet she breached the sanctity of all that training. The League Academy would be horrified to find out the one woman's tears could undo all their expensive programs. No wonder they kept their assassins locked down.

Her tears still glistened on her cheeks where they'd washed away streaks of her makeup. His hands tightened around the grip of his blaster as the anger over that burned him, He wanted to kill Christian for the pain he cost her, but he knew he had to avoid The League rules.

Without thinking Eve ran to Randy, wrapping her arms around Randy upper waist. Hot tears soaked through his shirt, forming chills on his skin. The soft scent of flowers drifted from her hair. Randy felt completely lost and unprepared two feelings he despised.

_How did humans comfort each other? telling her to stop crying didn't seem right. what else was there?_

Eve clucked to Randy like a lifetime She needed the safety he offered, the protection. She found a strange comfort in his arms. His heart beat a steady, soothing rhythm under her cheek.

Randy clenched his teeth as her embrace tightened. Never in his life had anyone held him in such a manner. he knew it was only her emotional state taking the best of her.

Eve undid her hands from him, taking a step back, she knew she had a death sentence and anyone near her was going to die also "Aren't you afraid to be with me?"

"Afraid?" for the first time she heard emotion in his tone. it was full of disbelief.

"The next assassin could kill you by accident."

"Let me sure you, if anyone kills me, it wont be y accident. The piece The League has on my head makes a mockery of the one on your. Not to mention the instant prestige killing me would give a mercenary should one of them ever succeed."

Eve nodded, unable to speak around the clump of tears in her throat. Here she stood in front of a true mercenary, a brutal killer.

"Are you going to kill me?"

he didn't react to the question at all, "If I had that intention, you'd have been dead before you even saw me." Those emotionless words send a cold chill over her.

"Who are you"

Randy shrugged "Never figured it out, takes too much time to think about myself, and time is one luxury I don't own"

Eve felt his tone. filled with no emotion, "Why are you so cold"

"Am a solider Princess"

"why are you helping me then"

"maybe am a fan"

"Are you?"

"Yes"


End file.
